


Introduction and Excerpts from 'Emori: A Biography'

by Debate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emori Appreciation Week, Gen, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Nonfiction, season 6 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debate/pseuds/Debate
Summary: A collection of snipets looking at the life and contributions of Emori, for the first time delving into her private life and evaluating her role in the Great Transition, as well her relationships with other notable figures. In the First Edition.





	Introduction and Excerpts from 'Emori: A Biography'

Introduction and Excerpts from Emori: A Biography **  
**

J.J. Hedian, M.H.D. University of Cecba, Department of Earth Studies

345ɑ-322β (2372 EY)

Of Planet Earth’s survivors following the second Praimfaya, a special interest has always been paid by historians and biographers to the seven survivors of the Ark, mostly for how they evaded indoctrination into Blodreina’s cult and for the extensive detailing of their six years in space via Bellamy Blake’s diary1.  Among the seven, special attention has almost ubiquitously been awarded to Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, and Bellamy Blake for their accomplishments in regard to the salvation of the humans of Earth, or diplomatic efforts following, and for the more extensive notes on their lives. 

Emori2 has received considerably less attention in literature concerning the Great Transition, in part because of the sparse information regarding her early life, but also because of the focus awarded to her companions and friends. In addition to those mentioned above, Echo has always been a worthy subject of study among researchers of “Grounder Culture” (and often favored for her high place of ranking within Azgeda). However, the heed paid by her biographers to the political, religious, and military functions of the twelve clans often leaves holes in the narrative regarding the social functionings of the society, something central to Emori’s early life. Similarly, the high regard duly awarded to Raven Reyes among historians and engineers alike often overshadows Emori’s professional and essential accomplishments. 

Emori has always been a character worthy of historical note, not simply due to her association with decision-makers, strategists, or great thinkers, but because she was all of those things herself. This work aims to be the first to capture Emori’s life, accomplishments, and spirit. In doing so, it presents a new theory regarding the social hierarchy of the grounders, an additional perspective on the intersections of language and vocational instruction, as well as unveiling Emori’s unsung contributions to the integration of Earth Survivors into life on Cado. 

She also offers additional perspective to the events preceding the second Praimfaya, as well as early impressions of Cado which are unique and invaluable, and have only recently been uncovered upon the discovery of a lost interview from her arrival3. Emori offers an individual outlook on human nature, the effects of ingroup vs outgroup bias, with an emphasis on the importance of human connection.

Hers is a survival story. It’s also a story of a life fully lived.  

[Excerpt from Chapter 1: Just Deserts]

“...Banishment was not an uncommon punishment among grounders7, and while it was often synonymous with a death sentence, practically it often didn’t result in fatality. Emori’s banishment was typical of those born with congenital physical defects, although how she survived early infancy until the point which she was self-sufficient (which probably occurred before the average child but nonetheless was not immediate) is unknown. Her emotional survival can in part be credited to her inherent strength in spirit, while it can also be due to her relationship with her brother Otan. 

Whether Otan was her biological brother or one in spirit is unknown, but it is clear that Otan was her sole confident through her childhood and adolescence, and likely provided the necessary companionship and emotional support. In later years, Emori remembered him fondly, if sparsely. In the writings Bellamy kept in the two years following his sister’s death, he writes, ‘Emori’s the only one I talked to today. Sometimes it’s easy to forget she had a brother. She grieves in such an odd way.’ Otan died sometime before the second Praimfaya. As Bellamy noted, her distress at his passing was atypical. 

This was an effect of her early childhood development, which necessitated an emotional distance from death, in order to kill without emotional consequences. This was mirrored by her home of twenty years. Earth deserts are an extreme environment, the planet, with its docile weather patterns, has several large areas that were near dangerously hot and arid, seeing less than six inches of rainfall a year. They are ruthless to the few creatures that try to inhabit them, a ruthlessness young Emori chose to accept and imitate….”

[Excerpt from Chapter 3: Honor among Thieves]

“...Among the group was John Murphy11. In a fashion typical to his character, and at a point in his life where he detested interaction with any of his acquaintances, he made conversation with her. Ultimately the two recognized common ground with each other, and immediately struck up a brief rapport despite the timeframe of Emori’s con12. The meeting left an impression and perhaps a certain yearning in the both of them that superseded what John would view as a betrayal, and allowed for an easy forgiveness and a solid foundation for their relationship following their three month separation….” 

[Excerpt from Chapter 7: Home Free]

“...Despite the relative safety of the Ark (at least in comparison to the tumults faced by Wonkru) tensions in the early months ran high. ‘Echo and Emori are at each other’s throats,’ Bellamy wrote, ‘And I feel like Harper might step in and end them both.’ That observation occurred shortly after John entered an algae-induced coma, increasing frustrations and fears, especially on Emori’s part. It was a combination of John’s full recovery, mediation conducted by Bellamy between the two grounders in space, and Raven’s offer of technical teaching that finally began to thaw the ice between Emori and her five new companions. 

The remarkability of Emori’s transition to life in space cannot be understated. The community among the Ark was, at the time, the largest she was ever a part of, and the peace time allowed her period of reflection and growth that she never before experienced….” 

[Excerpt from Chapter 10: See the Light]

“...Following the descent, Emori’s transition to the life and routines on Cado was perhaps only bested by Shaw and Diyoza, who already had experience arriving in a new world. Her adaptability allowed her to sequester more equitable resources when encountered by Statesman Pallo’s demands, and helped ensure the survival of the group in the unfamiliar terrain surrounding Cecba upon their journey towards civilization. Some cite her clear headedness in these instances as an obvious continuation of character, however, in many regards it was a distraction technique to shield herself from the thoughts of the recent deaths of Monty and Harper. Similar to how Raven’s focus on completing a scientific outline of the planet for ‘better understanding of the conditions of their new world,’ was a veiled attempt at creating a monument to honor Monty, Emori’s own focus on work allowed a temporary outlet for her grief. This is evidenced by the continued dissonance in her relationship with John, whose own reaction to the death of their friends was concentrated in a brief sadness and a drawn out anger. 

Gaining the rights to the New Earth lands represented a shift in Emori’s life to something far more permanent than even the Ark. More than being the ‘Final Break in the Cycle’ it allowed for her to create a sense of fulfillment, as well as for the first time providing her with choices and directions to take her life. Such choices included her reconciliation with John, as well as the development of her relationship with Jordan, despite her past miss givings. The most tangible evidence of Emori both settling down and gaining new direction are seen in the construction of her house, where she lived the rest of her life….”

1The diary, recovered from the Ark’s servers during the Return Trip, is inherently deeply biased as it comes solely from Bellamy’s perspective, nethertheless, it remains invaluable. Bellamy’s own deep appreciation for history suggests at least an attempt at objectiveness, strengthening the information that it provides. 

2 Emori is sometimes addressed with the designator, ‘kom spacekru’, but I have forgone its use in this narrative as evidence suggests it was fabricated by early historians, and not used by the woman herself.

3 The overall distressing content of the interviews has prevented them from being declassified until very recently, and still transcripts are not available to the general public.  

7 This based off knowledge of Echo’s own banishment, it should be noted that grounders were equally inclined towards execution. 

11 Classically John Murphy is referred to by the historical narrative by his surname, as he was mainly addressed in life, with the main exception of Emori, who addressed him by his first name. As this work is from her point of view, I will take the liberty to do so too. 

12 The only record of this event is in Bellamy’s Ark diary, where he paraphrases Emori’s retelling of the story to spacekru, it is recorded as a humorous event. However, the nature of its contents, and Bellamy’s lax view of burglary, suggest it carried deeper consequences, despite John and Emori’s eventual romantic relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is wildly unedited and nothing like what I wanted it to be, but these types of fics are my favorite and I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
